Getting the Gang Together
by Axel-the-Female
Summary: Law ever since he joined the alliance with the Strawhats knew there was something odd amiss. Oddly enough, it wasn't the fact that the three most chaotic members of the crew were all dating one another either.


The trio were an enigma, not that their whole crew were any better, but the monster trio's dynamic was the most puzzling thing Law had ever seen. The swordsman and chef would be near murdering one another while their captain happily watched laughing over whatever petty problem started the fight. Then almost immediately upon ending the squirmish, they'd calmly laugh and talk with one another dipping back into their former conversation without batting an eye. Luffy would be scolded by the blonde for stealing food or proving a pest, yet the chastisement would be accompanied by a pat on the head or a reward of a small snack to calm the raven haired boy and a gentle waving him off. At times Zoro would go to lie down for a nap somewhere on the decks and sometimes Luffy would look him over in silence before quietly passing him by. Yet on other occasions he'd happily invite himself into the swordsman's personal space and cuddle up to his side or in his lap against the older man's broad chest. And without complaint this behavior was allowed despite its inconsistency. It was….beyond proper understanding other than the simple label of odd.

Law had been with the strawhat crew for two weeks already, Dressrosa a matter of days away. Yet Law despite his ambitions for taking down Doflamingo, seemed to be looking toward another prospect he'd never really considered until recent. This odd relationship, of love and discourse, bound by some unspoken trust that no matter the mistake or difference that things would be alright, that in itself was just so alluring. However assuming oneself into such a thing with others would be far beyond an action the surgeon would ever be willing to take on his own. Though it seemed as of late he himself was not the one needing to take action to take their point across.

Luffy more often than not had started asking Law for assistance whenever small issues came up requiring knowledge rather than asking Nami or Robin. It would always be, "Hey torao, how do i-..." or "Torao! What is this, what does this mean?" The sentiment that he could be useful and not made a plaything was appreciated so dutifully, if in a reasonable mood of course, the surgeon would give the answer as thoroughly yet as simply as he could to the captain who had seemed fully enraptured by every word. It was a type of attention Law had not had in quite a long time nor had he appreciated it in as equal a length of years. It made the older man twinge with a feeling he was quite unsure of, but did not entirely hate. Yet it did not stop here, for Luffy was not the only one to elicit such a reaction.

Training was something Law and Zoro had taken to doing very often, though in quite different ways. Zoro took to a swordsman's way of bushido, meditation and training of the body's own strength and limits. Whereas Law would took to practicing his powers reach and expanse, often exhausting himself and doing so only at night or in vast privacy so as others would not see him weak. However a certain mishap in this left Law to rethink such a strategy.

It had been early morning when he had felt the last bit of strength he had flicker out, his long legs buckling beneath him sending him crashing to grassy lawn with a muffled thud. The doctor's breaths came out in loud gasps as his body screamed and groaned in agonized protest to his attempts. Law had not even the strength to create a room to move himself to a better place out of the way of others so he could rest; he was absolutely spent. He had, with some struggle, rolled onto his back so as to ease breathing somewhat so he could catch his breath enough to actually relax enough to maybe rest. It was only a few minutes later however the sound of shoes clanking against the metal rungs of the ladder up to the lookout and workout room down to the deck could be heard echoing softly out over the top deck. After a dull thud and the crunching of grass underfoot, a calloused but warm hand reached out lightly tapping it's palm against Trafalgar's cheek. He cracked open an eye to be faced with a certain Roronoa very much in his personal space. However exhaustion coated him in waves and the only response he could get past his lips was a ragged, "Leave." With that, the surgeon closed his eye once more ready to pass out on the deck right there however such a plan would not come to pass. Law felt warmth envelope him as he was lifted bridal style and held firm against the chest of the swordsman who seemed unable to "get the message" as it were. The man groaned in both protest of being moved and in protest of being carried in such a way, though all intent was lost on the green haired man. With a sigh of defeat, Law gave into the touch and the actions beyond his control, and within minutes found himself lulled into a light sleep, something none but Bepo and Cora-san could ever induce before.

So, as a safety precaution it seemed, the swordsmen gravitated towards each other when training and though in vastly different ways, they still spotted each other enough when strain became an issue. Zoro would help law if he was too exhausted to move on his own accord or call him out if he started showing signs of nearing that point. Whereas Law would stop the other from risky movements or exercises if cramping or spasms occurred or if injuries proved an issue against movement. It was a familiar system between just the two of them, quiet, fruitful, and with less mishaps occurring it held more steps forward than back. It was efficient and it was good, but more importantly it was closer quarters between the men. They would rest near or against each other when on breaks and full of exhaustion, they would talk on the rare occasion the action fancied the stoic men and it often brought about warm smiles and awkwardly reciprocated smirks, usure how one should react in times like that. It made Law strain for more, catch at every word from the other, memorize every smile or laugh he made, crave closeness he had no right to want.

A kitchen was a place so vastly similar yet different than what Law had been used to in his submarine with all it's medical rooms and operating rooms; They were both pristine and bacteria free zones, both full with dangerous utensils used to help preserve life, both were places of bustle and precise movements in close quarters, both held a delicacy and air of necessity that none dared to break. Yet a kitchen was a warm and welcoming place, it held aroma's far too tantalizing to resist, one would want to go in and just be there even listlessly so. It held a certain aura of warmth and care that both made the visiting ally captain weary yet at ease. However for him, this was not something that had ever made him calm. His calm was a sterile yet soon to be filled with gore area, years of knowledge resurging into use as life or death was the true question at hand. Those situations that put Law into a place of control, that was what calmed him. As not many things in his life were up to him entirely. Yet this was a place where there were rules, there were etiquettes and specific activities to be done, there were duties to fulfill however those such things were not his own. So often, Law would stumble into this enigma of a room, no, this foreign land and watch it's master and single worker move about it with practiced ease.

Sanji was by no exaggeration a splendid chef, a gentleman, and a proud man of his craft. However, though not embarrassed he was quite unsure of the fact The Trafalgar Law found his kitchen and dining hall to be a new perch to watch him like a hawk. Every chop or slice of the knife, every flick of the wrist, every movement he made was watched, dark eyes trailing the blonde with an almost clinical coldness that made the chef uneasy at times. The behavior seemed to continue for weeks on end it seemed, and finally Sanji broke the silence of their standoff and whirled on the poor man.

Law had brought a book with him to the counter this time around, his gaze flitting with equal interest from those crisp pages to the working blonde as he moved around the kitchen. He seemed genuinely startled slightly at the loud smack of the chef's palms against the countertop.

"Oi,Oi, Trafalgar. Do you want something from here or from me? Or are you going to keep on staring at me?"

The words were said with little malice or annoyance, but still the sudden change in routine seemed to cause a pregnant pause for the surgeon before he regained his senses enough to respond.

"I find watching you work…..familiar in how i preform surgeries. It's...relaxing."

The blonde blinked, eye opening slightly in surprise at the statement seemingly dragged out of the surgeon with more effort than one would normally find necessary. However Law's gaze remaining just above or just below Sanji's eyes tipped off the awkward unease that had formed between; The surgeon of death had been made to feel nervous as the attention was put on him. Sanji bit hip lip slightly, rocking on his heels as a slight pang of guilt rose in him. Law really wasn't a personable...well, person. He was not exceptionally rude or uncouth, just unsure how to interact or if he really wanted to interact which usually turned towards the negative in answer. He was just looking for a place to relax in an unfamiliar atmosphere.

Only minutes passed as Law's gaze flickered far more rapidly now between Sanji and the textbook he had brought before another, far softer, impact with the countertop was brought to law's attention. It was a steaming cup, obviously placed there by the young chef. Law waited a moment before leaning over to inspect the cups content, The smell was a dead giveaway; Vanilla flavored coffee, straight black from the pot too. With only a few moments pause to assess the risks, law reached out and sipped from it hesitantly, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid in his throat, the bitterness tinged with a sweet tang. This was some damn good coffee, and from the quickly elicited chuckle from the blonde the sentiment had passed thought into words.

"I'm glad you like it, i'll have to make it more often when i have visitors in here. What do you think?"

A pause. Then-

"That'd be in my-..the crew's best interest, yes."

"Torao is ours, i don't care what that stupid mingo has to say about it."

The raven haired captain had crossed his arms, huffing as loud as he could to push deeper his annoyance. He nestled further into the warm bodies on either side of him. He, Sanji, and Zoro had often taken to sharing the pull out couch that had been left in the men's bedroom for any guests or late nighters. It had been easier than the time luffy tried squeezing into Sanj's hammock- with zoro already in it as well. One verbal lashing from Franky later and the pull out couch was officially the trio's "nest".

The raven haired boy had found himself tonight squished between the two taller men, on his back and his pouting face turned towards his first mate as if requesting back up to his statement. The swordsman only chuckled and nodded, reaching over to ruffle the captain's hair as he spoke.

"Of course Trafalgar is one of us, he's our ally remember? Or did you forget why he was on the ship in the first place." The words were spoken with a certain playfulness, but the only reciprocation was an insistent reply from the captain.

"No, i mean ours! Mine, yours, and Sanji's! I really like him and i know you guys do too, you take care of him when you guys train and Sanji makes him special snacks and drinks sometimes…..You guys do like him right?"

The question was aid with an unusual hesitance, their time apart during the two years had made Luffy hyperaware, best as Luffy could be such, of his partners feelings and wishes since they had all changed over that time. He felt slightly desperate now, not necessarily worrying about everything coming their way, but more on edge about big decisions and the possibility of losing his two partners.

His fears were easily drowned out by a soft peck on the cheek by the blonde haired man to the boy's other side. He turned to see said man nod slightly, a blush dancing across his face as always when he made a move towards physical affection with his partners.

"Y-yeah, i ...we do. And we know he's done a lot to help you ever since we met him and all the other times. But do you think he'd be….open to all this?" THe words were accompanied by a vague gesture to the three men on the bed. Sanji was met with a soft sigh and silence to his words, the thought of rejection from the surgeon having not crossed the captain's mind once since his affections were first self realized.

A soft "Oh…" passed the youngest's lips, thought of what if's starting to rise to the forefront of thoughts. Though Zoro was quick to quash such idea's as he rolled from his side onto his stomach and spoke out in a huff.

"Yeah, sure, he's not the most talkative or social guy. But have you seen him since he's joined us on the Sunny? He actually...smiles, and he seems to feel the same as i do. At least towards me and Luffy. I don't know how he'd feel about a perverted shit-cook like you though."

The reaction was almost instantaneous; The expected kick struck Zoro right in the shoulder hard enough to bruise and definitely enough to shove the man off the bed, though to Luffy who was caught between them he could only giggle at their antics.

"It's Luffy and I for one thing, moss for brains. Second off, we'll just see how he feels tomorrow then now won't we?"

So with that said, the plan was put into action. Over the next few hours as they drifted in and out, they planned roughly how they would approach the surgeon. Sanji just hoped Luffy wouldn't scare the poor guy off.

Law was already running through his decided schedule around the ship that day as he went through his morning routine.

 _Go have breakfast with blackleg-ya in the galley before the others wake up_

 _Sit outside and read with Nico-ya, talk to Mugiwara-ya if he stops long enough or asks any questions of me_

 _When it's cooler, go up to the lookout and try extending my range of my ROOM's. Make sure Roronoa-ya is tending to his bruised hip from his last fight with blackleg-ya_

 _Discuss medical techniques with Tony-ya, simplify them for Mugiwara-ya_

… _.._

Law groaned aloud as he spat the water out of his mouth from brushing his teeth into the sink. His thoughts and actions on this ship were starting to fit into it's true occupancies pace, and that was not a nod at the crew in it's entirety. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stifled and yell of frustration into a small groan followed by a long withering sigh. He was wanting things he could not have, needing people that were not his, having feelings he did not deserve. Anyone he'd ever let close had either hurt him or gotten killed because of him, and this was not something he was willing to let happen to himself or the strawhats. He He knew is was far-fetched to think they'd be killed by his hand in the same way his family had, as that was not up to their control. However, these were good kind hearted if not strange people. They lived to help each other, to help those who needed it and who they cared for. They would die for such things if Luffy was any example to show for. They would become what Cora-san had been forced to be; Martyrs. Even if the notion was quite forced and from a place Law knew was far from rational, it was still there and it would not be shaken.

Law's brooding had caused him to waste far more time than he had accounted for, leaving himself with only minutes to spare in scrambling, or rather in this case, shambles-ing down to the kitchen to get his early morning coffee from Sanji.

The chef startled slightly, the sudden appearance of the other man always serving to give a spook no matter how many times he saw it. After a moment to calm himself, the blonde was quick to prepare the usual cup of coffee to the surgeon. However, he paused a moment as if faltering in thought. The surgeon quirked an eye in curiosity towards the other only to soon be left with a deep blush and eyes wide.

Sanji had, after sliding over the cup of brew, he also placed a single carnation on the counter beside the place. It was a light red, deeper in hue to the center of where the petals meet and lightening as you went out to the tips. Law was not one to study as deeply as say Robin, however Corazon and Doflamingo were of Dressrosa; a country of love and the language of flowers, and these knowledges through musings had been passed to law. This flower was one of love and admiration from the gifer to the gifted.

"I…..are you sure i am the one you'd wish to give this to, Blackleg-ya?" Law's voice was hesitant, his usual cool calm melted away to show through insecurity. The look he received was quick to answer his weak question. Sanji's eyes were firmly set on Law's own hazel ones, his expression grave and stole. The chef gave a curt nod before leaning forward over the counter and placing a chaste kiss upon Law's brow. The blonde laughed warmly at the odd expression passing the older man's face; his lips pursed with eyes wide and heat all the way to the tips of his ears from embarrassment.

"I have nothing to offer you in return however….." The surgeon meekly continued, obviously trying and failing to push away what was already certain. Though the wording in place gave the chef pause.

"In return? Law, you'd be my partner and the only thing in return we'd give each other is love you idiot. Have you never-...Oh. You mean you're-..."

"Like Luffy in that regard, yes. Does that...change your opinion of me?"

"Of course not, you damn idiot. I love Luffy as he is and i love you as you are. End of story, now drink your coffee so i can break the news to those two shitheads too." Sanji offered a smile and another quick kiss to Law's cheek before leaning back away from the counter and watching contently as Law did as he was told.

The moment they had stepped out of the galley and back onto the deck, it seemed all of Impel Down had come to show it's face on the thousand Sunny. Sanji had immediately taken to shouting across the deck in the snarkiest way possible that he had "Been chosen first" since he was the first to ask Law. THis only brought more heat to the poor allying captain's face, not one for grabbing attention towards himself for any reason usually. This only elicited an equally as aggressive shouting match to occur as a certain green haired man made his way at a dead sprint down from the workout room to the deck and towards the duo at cause for this. As Sanji and Zoro fought it out both verbally and physically, Luffy calmly walked up to Law as he could easily talk with him uninterrupted now given the ensuing fighting as a distraction to the others.

"Neh, Torao, will you be with me too?" The captain asked, a wide confident grin on his face as he held up to Law a single daisy; a flower of pure and innocent love, perfect. Law smiled softly, nodding as he took the flower into his hand alongside the carnation gently in his grip. The strawhat captain laughed and hollered in excitement, easily extending and encircling his arms around Law in a slightly awkward but not unpleasant embrace. The smaller captain nuzzled his head against Law's chest, looking right at Zoro and Sanji with a truly mischievous and cheeky expression.

Zoro paused in his fighting, a look of pure betrayal crossing his features as a few choice words were dropped harshly under his breath. The chef just chuckled, knowing the intention of that expression all too well from when sanji first found out luffy was with zoro longer than him. Zoro, falling for the obvious egging on by his captain, roughly grabbed Luffy by his shirt neck and threw him away from Law and onto the deck. He cast the boy a dark glare, though it had only half as much heat as it would normally have, before he looked to the surgeon. The swordsman cleared his throat, blushing deeply himself as he reached into his coat's side and pulled out as the others had, a single flower. It was small and it's edges and ridges were coated deep magenta as it's petals centers and main bodies were white. It was the symbol of love at first sight, the Gloxinia.

Law looked at Zoro in surprise, tilting his head as he watched the other man's blush deepen further and further the longer he stared. Law took the flower and after a moment of self preparation, he rested his head against Zoro's and sighed happily.

"I feel the same towards you, Roronoa-ya. Would...would you have me?"

Within moments, Law felt himself being lifted slightly off his feet as Zoro hugged him close and tightly, force of habit leading to him leaning back and causing the distance from Law and the ground.

"Of course, you're ours now Trafalgar. Never forget that."

The swordsman's deep baritone was harsh and commanding, yet the words behind it were full of such love and devotion. Law simply nodded, placing his arms around Zoro's neck and resting his face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you….for loving me and for making me love you."


End file.
